My Guitar
by MissMe93
Summary: Isabella's the hot new artist on her first tour. Edward, Jasper and Emmet as a band is not well liked by Isabella's manager Jacob. What hapened in Isabella's past to make her as wounarable as she is now? PUT ON HOLD! THE STUPID EXSAMS RUINED MY FUN!
1. The Beginning Of It All

**My guitar**

Chapter 1: The beginning of it all.

"I walked through the door. The key Drew gave me would help me surprise him. I carried the chicken soup I made for him, because he'd been sick for three days. It was our four year anniversary and I was there to surprise him as I said. On my way up the stairs to his room I suddenly heard moaning. Then I heard a girls voice scream. "God I love you Drew!" Who was she and why the hell was she here with Drew. "I love you to Jessica, but we can't tell Bella. She's a great cover. Ok?" Jessica? Like my best friend?! I felt my hart being ripped out and stomped on.

"Why Drew? Why can't we just show the world who we are? It's been three and a half years!" So, they've been together all this time? "She's the most popular girl in school. I'm nothing without her. If I want to be popular I need her. Ok?" So, he's using me."Fine," I heard from Jess. I put a finger in the chicken soup. Nope, not to warm. Then I burst through the door pretending I that I thought it was only Drew there. "Hey sweets, I've brought you some chicken soup… Jess hi. So, this is what you've been doing when I'm not here. Hope you like the soup" I said as I poured the soup over their naked bodies and then I took my cell and snapped a few photos of them covered in soup. I would send those to every person in school. And I sure did.

It was after I sendt the photos, I allowed myself to feel again. I was walking home in the dark night and then I sat down and found my notebook. I wrote my first song that night. So that's what happened. That's how I wrote my first song. Most of my songs have his name but they are not for him. The song I just sang for you was my first song."

"Wow, that song has some history girl. I love it. Congrats, we are going to sign you."

"So, I got the record deal?! Oh. MY. GOD! Thank you so much! I won't let you down." I said as I hugged her. My now employer.

"Yes. We will start with a single of that song and then we will make a CD. We start recording the day after tomorrow. Ok?"

"Yes of course. Thank you"

"No, thank you. Bye"

"Bye!"

**Two weeks later**

"**Bella open up!! Now!! I have your single!!" Leah shouted. Why must she ALWAYS ruin the good dreams? Wait! Single… Oh… "Picture to burn" came out today…**

"**Isabella Marie Swan Now!" the evil brunette screamed. I threw myself out of bed and walked to the door. I drew my fingers through my hair to straighten it out and opened the door.**

**Light suddenly flashed at me from every direction and I heard my name being screamed. Leah pushed in and threw the door in the face of the journalists. **


	2. A Tour?

**My guitar**

___**So just so you know… The last chapter was like a year ago… so now I'm jumping forward… And thanks to all of you that alerted my story that fast!! Thanks!!! And the coming chapters will be short and there will be some time before I can write more because my Great grandmother just died, and there's exams coming up now…. So… I'll update when I can… Once again I OWN NOTHING but the plot….**_

Chapter 2: A tour?

I threw on me my new coat and ran out the door. I had bad time so when the elevator didn't move fast enough I started tapping my foot. Then I jogged threw the lobby and over to the doors out of the building. I took a deep breath just as Rodney let me through the doors. Then it was the normal routine; Cameras flashing and people shouting. I posed for a few photographers and answered a few questions, but I had to be quick because I was already late, and my lifeguard had his day off.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry… I overslept and Seth **[AN: doesn't everybody love Seth??]** has his day of today… I'm so sorry." I said as I ran through the doors of my manager's office. As I tried calming my breath from running I took a look around the room. There were Jacob in his normal seat, but by him were three new guys. One tall one with blond hair was closest to the wall, and next to him was a real muscular guy with black hair. The one sitting closest to me was godlike. He was muscular but not as huge and bearlike as the one with black hair. He had amazing green eyes that I got lost in and his hair was bronze-like. He was like a mix of god and an over naturally beautiful creature.

"Izzy" Jacob sighed. "You are the star so no need to apologize."

"But Jake. I was still late and I was raised to be polite so live with it… ok?" I answered him.

"Yeah, yeah, Izzy this is Jasper," Mr. Blond dude, "Emmet" Mr. big bearlike man, "and Edward" Edward… A fitting name for a god. "And they are going to be your warm up band and make the music. Boys this is Isabella, or Izzy." I smiled at them before turning to Jacob.

"Warm up band for what Jake? What are you forgetting to tell me now?"

"OH!!! I didn't tell you 'bout that did I… Well in three weeks you and the boys here will be going on a tour." **[AN: I need some help here…. I can't find a name for the band… well Edward, Emmet and Jasper's band need a name. Help me please :D]** Tour… Like in…. Oh my….

"What!!! Are you kidding me?!"

"Nope… Izzy and her two CD's is going on a tour… And tomorrow there will be a CD signing in the store down the street. That is ok with you? Oh and I've got you a personal assistant. You'll meet her tomorrow. Her name is Angela Webber. Both me and Seth approved. Seth will also be going with you on the tour."

"I don't know what to say… WOW…"

"I'm not done just yet Izz… Jasper here has a girlfri… sorry, fiancée, who is a personal shopper… so she will, together with Emmet's wife, be your personal stylist. So Alice and Rosalie will fix your clothes at all times… ok?" So both of them were taken… Not that I wanted them, but it makes it all a lot easier. But it also means that Edward probably were as taken as them… *sigh*

Hide the disappointment girl… "Ok… That's great Jake. Wow… I'm lost of words… But before the tour I want to visit my dad… So I'll be leaving in a few days…" After one and a half years with Jake I learned that if I wanted something I had to tell him that it was happening. If I asked I would never get an answer.

"Yeah… ok… just be back in time…."

"Jake…. I wouldn't miss my own tour…"

"Nah… ok… see you in a couple of weeks then Izzy…" then he stood up and hugged me bye, which was normal for us.

"Bye Jake… bye Guys…"


	3. Pure AN Sorry I hate it too

**This is all Authors note… Sorry y'all…. I just need to get a few things clear and start writing the next chapter as soon as I get time… Well... Here we go….**

**I really need a few betas'… BUT… When I give my beta's the chanse to read the chapter before everyone else… I want to know a little bout them first… so I won't do what is normally done here… I'm going to put my e-mail down here and if you want to be my beta you mail me and we talk a bit… Then if I like you and your style [you have to have added something here…] I'll have you as a beta… I want 5 betas… Sandra (a long time friend is one of them) so that means there is 4 places left… In the first mail, tell me about yourself and why you want to be my beta….**

**Lots of stress in school which leads to little time for Fanfick… I'll update as fast as I can…**

**When I add my e-mail I EXPECT you to only use it for the purpose of nr.1… [helen..com] It's easy to change and if I get harassments… I will…**

**Love y'all….**

**Helén [MissMe15]**

It dont want to now so... I'll give it to you little by little.. just add it up together without space's

fanfickstories

(A with cricle)

gmail

.com

**Yeah... As My beta you simply tell me what could be better and what you like bout the chapters and go over for typos... **

**Yeah.... it's the 24.04.09 here now... If I get 2 reviewes or less the next chapter will be up by wednsday... 4 or less... Monday... If i get 5 I will post before sunday or on sunday and If I get 6 or more.... I will post tomorrow... So you chose when the next chapters up... but I'll give you a few lines here:**

I was about to answer when we all heard a earpearcing scream. "Alice" Emmet wisperes. There was suddenly a lot of action in the livingroom "Oh My God!! **And you have to review if you want more ;) Love Y'all 3**

**SO.. Here's the thing... I have found One beta.... But we have some difficulties....so.... If we don't figure those out by tomorrow... the next chapter of My GUitar will be out... Nobody seems to want the story... COS I AINT GOT NO REVIEWS!!!!**


	4. The Tour and Izzy

**AN: So sorry for the long wait.... The chapters will still be quite short but when I can I'll make them larger... Havin some Beta stuff problems, but they'll hopefully soon be fixed... -.-'**

**I don't own anything but the plot so THERE!!! And if I keep getting this little reviews I'm sooo not getting motivated to write... So please tell me what you think... Love Y'all and enjoy ;)**

**Tour facts and Izzy…**

E (Edward) POV

"So we got a call from some dude and now we might be going on a tour with THE Izzy Swan?" Emmett's booming voice sounded. "Her manager Jacob said so. He herd us on the open night, and obviously liked us, so he decided that we will be her band" I answered.

"That's so cool! Do we get to record a CD with her to?" Jaspers voice sounded from the doorway. I was about to answer when we all heard an ear piercing scream."Alice" Emmet whispered. There was suddenly a lot of action in the living room. "Oh my god!! This is just too cool!! I just have to dress her! Can I come?! Please, please, please, please!!?" Alice was running around a hundred miles a minute. Her small body came to a sudden stop when Jasper put his hands around her waist. Alice was Like a little pix, and had several times got the name of 'Peter Pan's' little friend, She was our shopping addicted Tinker bell, Jasper's fiancée and my little sister…

Jasper's presence calmed her down, and was about the only thing that did. Once again I was interrupted trying to answer a question, but this time it was Jasper's sister, Emmet's wife Supermodel Rosalie Hale. Emmet was at her side at once telling her the news. "Why would you want to go with that squirt?" she asked. It was clear somebody was taking her spotlight, and she hated it.

"Can I answer now!?" I shouted. Them interrupting me all the time, was pissing me off. "Yeah… Chill Eddy" Emmet's voice came. "Thank you, and you know I hate that name. I'll ask if you can come too Alice and YES Jasper. We will be on a CD with her, but mostly as her background band. She will be the one getting the attention."

"And what do you expect me to do here all alone the months I have off?" Of course Rosalie wouldn't care bout us… "I'll ask if you can come to, but then you need to remember it's HER tour. IZZY is the star, not you." I said quickly. She just looked at me for a minute before sighing and leaving the room with Emmet do to god knows what.¨

"We're meeting him tomorrow EM! Her too!"  
"Okay Eddy-kins!"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I screamed.

I got tired of Jasper and Alice's lovey dovey stuff, so I went up to my room and started playing my piano.

* * *

I woke up from a great dream to my alarm beeping and Alice banging on my door. She practically jumped on me as I opened it for her and she ran straight to my closet. She found my clothes, threw them on the bed and ran out again. It was almost 9 and the meeting began a quarter past. The drive would take a few minutes so I had to hurry. I ran through the shower and threw my clothes on before grabbing an apple and running to the car.

Emmet and Jasper met me outside of the office and we started talking about our expectations for the tour. Jessica, Jacobs assistant was all over me as we waited for him to come in. When Jacob lead us into the room we automatically started talking and I stood for most of it. By the time we all agreed it was a quarter past 10 and Izzy was late… Just fantastic, another super diva just like Rose. The door suddenly burst open and an angel ran in. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, I overslept and Seth has his day of today… I'm so sorry" she said in a beautiful angelic voice. Then she noticed us.

She had to be the most beautiful human being on this planet, her mahogany hair were flowing in soft curls around her shoulders and neck. She wore a blue tank top who complimented her skin tone and a leather jacket on top. Her pants clung tightly to her thighs and her shoes looked a little too high for her liking. Jacob ruined my moment of pure joy, since she weren't a diva.

"Izzy" he sighed. "you are the star so no need to apologize." What was he doing!? She was being perfectly polite and he told her not to!? She saved her ass with me and the boys quickly as she shot back at him "But Jake. I was still late and I was raised to be polite, so live with it… ok?" I watched Jacob as he took in her words "Yeah, yeah. Izzy this is Jasper, Emmet and Edward" He said and pointed at us as he said our names. "they are going to be your warm up band and make the music"

As he said this she looked like a huge question mark. "Boys this is Isabella, or Izzy" He said. Isabella… Fitting name for an angel… Bella… Beautiful. Her voice dragged me out of my own mind "Warm up band for what Jake?"  
"What are you forgetting to tell me now?" SO this had happened before? I watched as Jacobs face changed from over excitement to understanding. "OH!! I didn't tell you bout that did I… Well in three weeks you and the boys will be going on a tour"

Shock crossed her face "What!!!? She half screamed "are you kidding me?!" Jacob just snickered. "nope… Izzy and her two CD's is going on a tour… And tomorrow there will be a CD signing in the store down the street. Is that okay with you?" I saw her eyes filled with nervousness, but before she got to answer he continued, "Oh, and I got you a personal assistant. You'll meet her tomorrow. Her name is Angela Webber. Both me and Seth approved, and Seth will be also be going on the with you on the tour" Jacob had already explained to us that Seth was Her bodyguard, and where with her most hours of the day. The whole girl seemed shocked. "I don't know what to say…WOW…" she finally stuttered out. "I'm not done just yet Izz… Jasper here has a girlfri…"

Wrong Jacob…

"Sorry fiancée, who is a personal shopper…" You better be happy Alice… "so she will, together with Emmet's wife, be your personal stylist. So Alice and Rosalie will fix your clothes at all times…ok?"  
"Ok… That's great Jake. Wow… I'm lost of words… But before the tour I want to visit my dad, so I'll be leaving in a few days" She said. Wow, she even cares bout her family. "Yeah…ok… Just be back in time…" Jacob sounded and looked slightly disappointed bout her leaving. "Jake… I wont miss my own tour…" She said before winking to him.

"Nah… Ok… See you in a couple of weeks then Izzy" he sighed, stood up and gave her a hug who lasted too long for my liking, and she looked comfy… She walked through the door but stood in the hallway and turned to us. "By Jake… By Guys…" And with that the angel were gone. I felt empty without her in the same room. We also said our quick goodbyes and left after her.

That night I dreamt about Isabella. And it was my best night's sleep so far.

* * *


	5. IMPORTANT AN and some of chapter 5

I parked my Chevrolet Corvette Z03 just by the back entrance to the shop where the CD sighing would happen. Nobody knew about this entrance so it was free from photographers and fans, thank the lord. I went inside and all of the sudden I was jumped by something small and black-haired. "Oh My god!! Your Izzy freaking SWAN!!! I'm Alice, Jaspers fiancée, and your personal dresser!!! It's sooooo nice to meet you!!" I was so shocked, this little pixie looking girl, which I don't know, is hugging me, and screaming things in my ear. Yeah, this will be an interesting trip.

She bounced off and into a little room. "come on! You have to meet the rest!" She shouted, so I followed her. All of the sudden I was in a chair getting my hair and makeup done, by THE Rosalie McCartey. "This is the only way I'm not gonna be alone for moths so don't think bout being nice to me." She stated and pulled me out of the chair, with my hair now in curls and my face packed with makeup.

* * *

**That's probably all for now. I 'lost every hint of motivation while working on my exsams.... maybye writing something new will help me back on track with this story... Maybye not...**

**I'm trouly sorry guys :(**


	6. I'm So Sorry!

Hi guys! I know I've been away forever and I'm really really trouly sorry!

So to try to make things a bit better I'm going to change a bit on this story and my other. Just rewrite and I hope you understand how sorry I am. I've been sick for a while but now I'm all better again and ready to come back.


End file.
